The Party That Changed Everything!
by Beebbop
Summary: Ever wondered what Slughorn’s Christmas Party would have been like it Ron and Hermione actually went to it together?
1. Gettin' Ready

**Ever wondered what Slughorn's Christmas Party would have been like it Ron and Hermione actually went to it together? Here's my take on what may have happened if Ron hadn't been so stupid and gone off with Lavender. **

_**What could have happened… **_

Hermione stood in front of the mirror looking nervously at her dress and hair. She couldn't believe she had actually asked him to come with her and that he would accept.

She checked her watch; it was nearly time to go. She took a quick glance in the mirror again and grabbed her purse from the bed before leaving the dormitory.

'Where is she?' Ron asked Harry as they stood waiting at the bottom of the girl's stairs, 'you don't reckon she's bailed out on me, do you?' He stopped looking up the stairs and stared appalled at Harry.

'Don't worry,' Harry shook his head with a laugh, 'why would she bail out on you? She's the one that asked you to come to the party. Anyway, she's coming.'

'Where?' Ron turned his head sharply to watch Hermione as she made there way towards them. 'She's beautiful' he whispered to Harry, his ears going red.

'Hi' Hermione said, flashing them a nervous smile. Ron remained speechless until Harry nudged him painfully in the ribs.

'Hey,' Ron offered her his arm as Harry lead the way to the portrait hole, 'you look… amazing.' Hermione smiled and linked her arm in his.

'Thanks, you look lovely too.' Ron laughed and tugged at his collar.

'They're better than those smelly robes I had at the Yule Ball.' They followed Harry out of the common room laughing. When Harry made his way to the entrance hall to meet Luna, Ron and Hermione suddenly found themselves alone.

'Err, thanks for inviting me,' Ron said, his ears turning scarlet again, 'I thought I'd never be allowed to go to a Slug Club party.' Hermione laughed.

'They're not that good, the food's okay and there are some famous people sometimes.'

'Will there be any Quidditch players there?' Ron asked with excitement, Hermione just shrugged. As they rounded the next corner Slughorn's office came into view and out of the door floated the usual sounds of a party. Music blasted out of the room, bouncing off the walls and as they drew nearer the sweet smell of food wafted through the open door.

'Ah, Miss Granger I'm so glad you could come,' Professor Slughorn came bouncing into view, a glass of mead in his hand and bright red cheeks, 'and who is this charming young man that you've brought with you?'

'This is Ron, sir, Ron Weasley' Slughorn reached and grasped Ron's hand.

'I hope you enjoy the party, Mr Weasley help yourself to the food.'

'Thank you, Professor Slughorn.' Ron replied looking surprised as the aged teacher pointed to the buffet table. Hermione led them over to the table and Ron gasped in surprise. The table was groaning under the amount of food neatly piled on it. Ron headed straight for the chicken legs and handed some to Hermione.

'Come on, Hermione' he said picking up two glasses of mead and heading for a table in the corner. They sat down just as Harry entered the party accompanied by Luna Lovegood. Ron beckoned them over and after separating themselves from Slughorn hurried to join them.

'Hi Hermione,' Luna said, sitting down at the table.

'I'll just go and get us some food, Luna.' Harry said, 'what do you want to drink?'

'I'll just have a pumpkin juice, please.' Luna smiled; Ron smirked at Harry as he made his way to the buffet table. Ron looked back around at Hermione; Luna had attacked with another story about the sighting of a new creature in Botswana. Hermione caught his eye and winked at him, he grinned back and turning in his seat to look around at Slughorn's office. It had been extended by magic and a dance floor had been set up at the back of the room. Three musicians were stood on a large stage next to the dance floor singing into their microphones. A few guests were already on the dance floor rotating around in each others arms. The sights made Ron feel a little nervous, he was here as Hermione's guest, would she expect him to ask her to dance. He gulped and took a hasty sip of pumpkin juice. He turned back to Hermione and Luna's conversation aware that his ears were turning red. Unfortunately, Hermione noticed and she gave him a worried look just as Harry returned to the table. She scooted around so that she was sat next to Ron.

'Are you alright?' She whispered in his ear, Harry was too busy handing Luna her drink to notice them.

'Yeah, just a bit hot.' He took another nervous glance over his shoulder at the now packed dance floor. Hermione followed his gaze and she laughed quietly when she realized what was wrong

'You're worried about dancing!' She said.

'No' Ron replied quickly

'C'mon then' she said, getting to her feet and reaching out a hand to him.

_**(That was the first chapter, the second chapter should be up soon but I have exams at the moment so who knows. Please tell me what you thought, thanks Beebbop **__****__**)**_


	2. I Feel Like Dancing

**Sorry for the long delay in getting the chapter done and uploaded, but here it is and I hope you enjoy it. Please leave me a review.**

**Chapter Two**

He couldn't believe this, he was actually enjoying dancing. However, it wasn't the dancing that made the situation enjoyable but the girl whom he was dancing with, Hermione Granger. Her head was tucked under his chin and he could smell the sweet scent of her bushy hair. He had one hand in hers and the other at the small of her back. This must be heaven. The band had struck up a slow number, so lucky there were no tricky steps for Ron to master. When the song had finished, Hermione drew away from Ron and smiled up at him.

'Do you wanna go and sit down?' She asked. Ron shook his head and she gaped at him. 'I thought you hated dancing?'

'I did,' Ron took Hermione's hands again as the band struck up another slow number and drew her close, 'but somehow, when I'm dancing with you it's more enjoyable.' He felt Hermione freeze against his body. 'What's wrong?' He felt nervous now, why had he said that, he could have just kept quiet and sat down.

'Nothing,' Hermione smiled at him, 'it's just I'm enjoying myself too. This is much better than the Yule Ball.' Ron grinned and tucked her head, once again, under his chin. Ron one, Krum nil, he thought. When the song had finished, Slughorn took to the stage so Ron and Hermione returned to their table where Luna was talking to Harry about a new species her father had found in Sweden. Slughorn had begun to speak as Ron took a seat beside Harry.

'Hey,' Harry whispered to Ron as Hermione sat next to Luna and complimented her on her extravagant outfit. 'Thank goodness you're back. I thought you hated dancing, you two have been up there for at least an hour.'

'I got into it.' Ron smiled over at Hermione who was still talking to Luna; Harry nudged him painfully in the ribs. 'Oi, what was that for?'

'I think you liked the person you where dancing with rather than the actual dance.' Ron went red and turned away from Harry as Slughorn finished his speech to applause and the music resumed.

'Shut up,' Ron whispered over his shoulder but he couldn't stop a sly grin slip onto his face.

*

The clock had struck midnight and the last few party goers where leaving Slughorn's office. Harry had walked Luna to the Ravenclaw tower and Ron and Hermione were wending their way slowly back to the Gryffindor Tower.

'I really enjoyed tonight,' Ron said to Hermione, 'thanks so much for inviting me.'

'No problem,' Hermione replied, 'I'm glad you came.' Ron grinned at her and for a moment they both fell silent. They turned into the Fat Lady's corridor and Ron was surprised when Hermione took his hand. At first he didn't respond but after a second he relaxed and gripped her hand back. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady they stopped. Ron turned to Hermione, their hands still entwined. Brown eyes met blue as; slowly they drew closer to one another. Ron lips brushed gently against Hermione's as she reached and wrapped her arms around his neck. They deepened the kiss forgetting everything around them, until.

'Are you going to give me the password, or am I going have to stay awake all night waiting for you two to surface!' Hermione and Ron leapt apart to observe the Fat Lady, hands on hips, scowling at them and baring a striking resemblance to Mrs Weasley.

**So a short chapter two, but don't worry I'll be updating soon with the next chapter. Please tell me what you thought. Beebbop**


End file.
